


Точка отсчета

by Rika_Spike



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Джек откинулся на спинку и на пару минут погрузился в напряжённые размышления. Смерть стала такой частой гостьей, что теперь он её не боялся. Даже собственная смерть его почти не пугала. Но мысль, что он может погибнуть, так и не выяснив, что значат эти непонятные чувства, которые он питает к Трустоу, смущала его и расстраивала. (…)<br/>«С 24 по 26 декабря 1943 г. 20-я истребительная эскадрилья отправляется в увольнительную с целью отдыха и развлечения, каковую и проведёт в отеле „Моана“. Пилотам будут предоставлены двухместные номера, распределённые по принципу командиры отделений в одном номере со своими ведомыми. Список номеров будет объявлен по получении».<br/>Джек подписал записку, проставил дату. Для того чтобы выяснить то, что он хотел знать, Рождество годилось не хуже любого другого момента.” (c) Энсан Кейс «На крыле»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка отсчета

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.

Обнять Фреда хочется безумно. Но почти страшно. Словно сделать сейчас неправильный выбор, еще хуже, чем повернуть не в ту сторону в бою.  
И Джек зачем-то берет его под руку. Глупый жест, он же не девушку поддерживает на скользкой дороге. Локоть Фреда дрожит под его рукой, но что означает эта дрожь? Смятение от глупого жеста командира или то, от чего потряхивает его самого?  
Откуда опять это сомнение? Откуда ощущение нереальности происходящего? Ведь, кажется, он все решил для себя за два часа ожидания, но Фред… А если нет..?  
— Знаешь, я правда думал тогда, что мы тебя потеряли, — говорит Джек и снова понимает, что не попал — зашел издалека, облек личные переживания в безличное «мы».  
— При Уэйке?  
Голос Фреда тихий, неровный; непонятно, что скрывается за этим уточняющим вопросом.  
— Еще раньше. Когда ты сел на «Эссексе», — говорит Джек.  
Для него это личное — признаваться вслух, что Фред стал ему нужен еще тогда, но он опять произносит это так, что Фред не должен, не может понять, что с ним только что поделились чем-то сокровенным. Джек раздраженно выдыхает и пытается объяснить:  
— Неизвестность — вот что было труднее всего. И мысль о том, что придется обойтись без тебя…  
Голос срывается, горло словно заткнуто пробкой. Почему же так трудно сказать о том, что накипело, вслух?  
— Я… я…  
Фред тоже запинается, и Джек слышит, как он судорожно сглатывает, чувствует, как снова дергается рука Фреда под его рукой.  
— Ты много для меня значишь, — тихо признается Джек.  
Если сейчас поднять руку, провести по предплечью Фреда пальцами, потом повернуться… А другая рука занята стаканом со скотчем… Господи ты Боже, Джек не чувствовал себя таким неловким, даже когда впервые поцеловался. Тогда он был слегка пьян для храбрости, девица не отличалась строгостью нравов, и все было проще, проще и совсем не так. Не настолько важно и необходимо.  
Из коридора доносится шум — грохот, словно кто-то ударился в стену, голоса, пьяно затянувшие какую-то песню. Джек срывается к двери, попутно успев удивиться, насколько странно и неприятно ощущение потери контакта с Фредом, простого контакта рук через два слоя ткани.  
— Больше нас не прервут, — твердо говорит он и закрывает дверь на ключ.  
Фред по-прежнему стоит, прислонившись к краю стола, смотрит в свой стакан, словно ищет там ответа или поддержки, а потом он поднимает голову, и Джека опять охватывает ощущение нереальности происходящего.  
Темнота не абсолютна, лунный свет словно ножом разрезает тропическую ночь; занавески надуваются в такт океанскому бризу, как паруса призрачного корабля. Свет падает на Фреда, высвечивает лицо, но Джек не верит в то, что видит. У Фреда не могут быть такие темные взволнованные глаза. В одном взгляде не могут отражаться недоверчивость и ожидание, растерянность и решительность, и что-то еще, что-то такое... Джек не осознает, что он видит, только вдруг становится жарко, и галстук удавкой стягивает шею. За два часа ожидания он и не подумал его снять — тот не мешался, давно став обыденной и привычной деталью формы. Джек не выдерживает и ослабляет узел.  
— У нас будет немного возможностей побыть одним, как сейчас, так что, думаю, нам лучше ею воспользоваться.  
Слова ничего не значат — их или слишком много, если все не так, как хочется, или слишком мало, если вдруг…  
Джек ставит стакан на стол, берет Фреда под руку и тянет к себе. Неловко, словно не знает, как это — обнимать кого-то. Фред медленно подчиняется, утыкается носом в его шею, нелепо отводя руку с плещущимся в стакане скотчем. Джек прижимает его крепко, так крепко, что пуговицы от рубашки Фреда впиваются ему в грудь.  
— Расслабься, все хорошо, — говорит он, но сам — как натянутая струна; не хватает слов, которые не нужны, решительности, которая нужна как никогда. Есть только чувство, которому он никак не может подобрать определение — бьющее через край, кидающее в неизвестность, отбивающее трезвомыслие.  
Фред вдруг отодвигается, ставит стакан на стол и снова прижимается к Джеку. Крепко, грудью к груди, щекой к шее, обнимая за плечи и, кажется, сжимая его рубашку в кулаках.  
Время замедляется, течет как густая смола, облепляет коконом, в котором шум дыхания кажется неправдоподобно громким. В губы бьется жилка на виске Фреда, вдруг прорезается обоняние — Фред пахнет табаком, чуть-чуть потом и еле уловимо — лосьоном после бритья. Его кожа влажная и горячая, словно залитая вовсю румянцем, которого Джек все равно не видит, а доверять чувствам — не в небе, на земле — он, оказывается, не умеет.  
Фред трется щекой о его скулу и выдыхает — тихо и как-то неуверенно. Джек не понимает, как вздох может быть неуверенным, но это уже не важно. Он касается губами виска, ведет вдоль щеки. Сердце глухо бухает в груди, словно замедляется в ожидании, в ожидании чего-то...  
Фред поворачивает голову и касается его губ своими губами. Чуть прижимается почти неуловимым поцелуем, еще и еще, сжатыми губами, коротко и сухо. Джек отвечает ему так же — боясь остановиться и не решаясь поцеловать всерьез, злясь на нерешительность и распаляясь от простого касания губ.  
Джек отстраняется. Фред смотрит вниз, кусает губы. Джек кладет руку на его шею сзади, поглаживает, тянет за волосы назад и целует — в приоткрытые губы, в запрокинутое лицо, снова в губы, не задумываясь, не боясь и не злясь; целует — раздвигая губы Фреда языком сильнее, поворачивая удобнее голову; целует — мягко и глубоко, мокро и жадно.  
Ничего незнакомого нет в поцелуе. Ничего, изведанного ранее, в нем тоже нет.  
Опыт не играет роли, прошлое вообще не имеет значения, пока Фред отвечает на поцелуй — сначала немного напрягшись, потом расслабляясь, а потом снова стискивая руками плечи Джека, тихо постанывая в его рот, прихватывая зубами губы. Это странно, не похоже на поцелуй с женщиной, это должно быть постыдно и не должно быть так оглушающе приятно.  
Когда они, задыхаясь, разрывают поцелуй, в прошлом нет ничего, чего хотелось бы так сильно, а в настоящем — есть то, чего хочется еще сильнее.  
Фред стаскивает с него галстук, начинает расстегивать рубашку — пуговицу за пуговицей, сосредоточившись на задаче и не поднимая глаз, вытаскивает рубашку из брюк, распахивает полы. Проводит рукой по груди, все еще прикрытой майкой, но все равно зажмуривается, словно тоже не верит в реальность происходящего. Джек ловит его руку, прижимая к своей груди. Ладонь Фреда большая, не тонет в его руке, и кожа не такая гладкая, как у тех рук, что ему доводилось сжимать в подобной ситуации. Это хорошо. Непривычно, но хорошо. Ладонь Фреда покоится на майке, пальцы — уже там, где кожа, и горячо, и холодно одновременно.  
Мурашки бегут по телу, когда Фред ведет руку выше, поглаживает по груди, проходит пальцами по ключице, кладет руку на шею сзади, большим пальцем рисует круги где-то за ухом — удивительно, но Джек никогда не знал, что это так волнующе. Так, что хочется застонать от удовольствия.  
Фред тянется к нему сам, целует глубоко и твердо — не приглашая, а ведя за собой, — и это тоже ново, непривычно, когда кто-то настойчиво раскрывает твой рот языком; когда кто-то ведет, будучи ведомым, и эти роли постоянно меняются.  
Фред вдруг отступает, словно испугавшись своей смелости. Его лицо — как черно-белая маска какого-то яванского божка (Джек видел такую в кинохронике — летчики, севшие на Яве, вокруг — дикари с тотемами на палках) — половина в тени, половина — ярко освещена лунным светом, и только блестящие глаза выбиваются из ассоциации.  
Джек иногда удивляется своему воображению.  
Он поворачивает его лицо к свету, ладонью на щеке, кладет другую руку на поясницу, тянет к себе.  
— Все хорошо, Фред. Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, — шепчет он в его губы.  
— Все? Даже называть тебя Джек? — так же шепотом спрашивает тот.  
— Конечно.  
Он прижимает Фреда к себе сильнее, но чувствует грудью застегнутую рубашку, и еще один чертов галстук. Это кажется неправильным, таким же неправильным, как выпустить ненадолго Фреда из рук.  
Так что они идут по кругу — галстук, поцелуй, несколько пуговиц, снова поцелуй. Так дольше, но от возбуждения уже плывет в голове, куда не лезут теперь дурные мысли и странные ассоциации.  
Все осложняется, когда рубашек и маек больше нет, когда пальцы Фреда замирают на пуговице его брюк. Теперь возбуждение мешает — невозможно не видеть бугор под ширинкой, невозможно расстегнуть не касаясь, но закончить все обжиманием, как струсившим вдруг юнцам — тоже невозможно.  
Джек кладет руку на живот Фреда, поворачивает ладонь, вытягивает пальцы, еще немного — и накрывает выпуклость на его брюках. Фред втягивает воздух, придвигается, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Джека, и дальше все идет наощупь, пока у обоих брюки не сдернуты с бедер вместе с бельем.  
Они оба замирают на несколько секунд, прежде чем придвинуться друг к другу, совсем близко, чтобы не осталось ни дюйма.  
Это уже даже не странно, и никакого определения захлестывающим его ощущениям Джек уже и не ищет. Жар другого тела впитывается в кожу, прокатывается по внутренностям, собирается в паху, там, где отчетливо чувствуется чужое возбуждение, горячее и твердое. Фред трется о Джека всем телом, и запоздалые сомнения в правильности происходящего тонут где-то на самой поверхности, так и не успев еще раз кольнуть Джека чувством вины.  
Нет ничего неправильного в том, что происходит. Нет ничего правильного в том, что они еще не до конца раздеты.  
Джек не мешкает ни секунды, Фред словно соревнуется с ним на скорость, как будто боится, что Джек может передумать. Желание подхлестывает, но по-прежнему немного неловко укладываться в одну постель. Замешательство чувствуется в каждом движении, пока они притираются друг к другу от губ до кончиков пальцев.  
Но нет времени на колебания.

Джек целует его лицо, гладит голые плечи. Волоски на груди Фреда влажные от пота, жесткие под пальцами. Мужская грудь не должна казаться такой привлекательной. Нельзя получать такое удовольствие, ведя ладонью по плоскому животу, смотреть, как поджимаются мышцы под пальцами, и чувствовать нечто близкое к восхищению. Нельзя смотреть на мужское естество, во всей его мощи, и ощущать сухость во рту. Словно хочется ощутить во рту не только сухость. Становится стыдно от одной только мысли, что он может хотеть такого, хотеть того, о чем парни с похабными ухмылками говорят про таланты профессионалок. Но стыдным должно быть и то, что уже случилось между ними, а ему хочется видеть, касаться, гладить. Почему должно быть стыдным что-то, что относится к Фреду?  
Рука останавливается на бедре, невольно сжимает косточку. Джек упирается лбом куда-то в живот, переводит дух. Фред дышит животом, его плоть с темной, налитой головкой плавно покачивается у Джека перед носом. Фред мягко перебирает его волосы, не торопя, ни на чем не настаивая, и издает какой-то странный полувздох-полустон, еле слышный, но безумно счастливый, словно ему уже хорошо, уже достаточно и того, что происходит. И этот звук решает все.  
Джек прикрывает глаза и тянется вперед, утыкается губами в гладкое горячее нечто, и замирает. Фред тоже замирает, не смея лишний раз вздохнуть, давая Джеку время исправить свою оплошность.  
Вот только ничего случайного в этом касании нет.  
Джек приоткрывает рот, проводит языком. Фред заполошно дергается, давится собственным стоном — нельзя привлекать внимание.  
Нельзя делать то, что они делают, но мало ли чего нельзя! Шальное возбуждение несется по венам, сродни азарту от вызова — нельзя не принять, невозможно не выиграть. Фред пытается отодвинуться, но Джек держит его крепко и не дает еще одной попытки.  
Это неожиданно легко — делать то, что хочется. Трудно в деталях, но Джек и не пытается взять нахрапом то, что не было целью еще несколько минут назад. Сначала он пробует — медленно, осторожно, легко. Фред дышит через раз — то начиная задыхаться, то задерживая воздух в легких, словно перед прыжком в воду. Джек видит его руку, скрутившую в комок кусок простыни. Тело Фреда неподвижно, только вздрагивает иногда, а пальцы не знают покоя, словно все напряжение уходит через них.  
Джек накрывает его руку ладонью, гладит между остро замерших костяшек. Ему тоже еще неловко, но теперь больше неудобно — навалившись на Фреда сбоку, только и можно, что дразнить. Но это совсем не то, что нужно им обоим, не то, чего они оба хотят.  
Джек приподнимается на локте, нависает сверху, коленом раздвигает ноги Фреда, гладит по внутренней стороне бедра, от прохладной кожи у колена до горяче-влажной в паху. Фред снова вздрагивает, но уже не пытается отодвинуться. Он кладет руки на плечи Джека, раздвигая согнутые в коленях ноги.

Лунный свет безжалостен. Он ярко выхватывает пятнами и делает тени непроницаемыми. Тело Фреда — как карта новой местности, черно-белый ландшафт, где неизведанного больше, чем открытого. Джек хотел бы видеть все, но чертово затемнение, нельзя включить даже лампу. С другой стороны, так ничто не отвлекает, можно чувствовать, дышать, жить, не озираясь по сторонам.  
Джек входит во вкус. Это легко — словно лететь в темноте на головокружительной высоте настроенными на одну волну, только этот полет заводит сильнее. Они ближе, чем можно было себе вообразить, даже решившись на признание и позволив себе пойти дальше.

— Джек, подожди, — задушено просит Фред, вцепляясь в его плечо, почти отталкивая.  
Он с сожалением поднимает голову, подтягивается ближе, но через мгновение уже не жалеет — у Фреда безумный взгляд, расфокусированный и мутный, на щеках — румянец, какого не было даже на боковом подъемнике от штормового ветра, губы искусанные и влажные, такие, что хочется прижаться к ним ртом, заставить потемнеть еще сильнее. Фред дышит глубоко и неровно, судорожно дергается живот, и Джек вдруг осознает, что чуть не довел его до оргазма. Сколько времени они в постели? Минут пять или семь? А проняло его и того позже…  
— Семнадцать минут? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джек, выгибая бровь.  
Фред смотрит на него изумленно, медленно моргая, словно переваривая вопрос. Потом смущается еще больше.  
— Я считал самолеты, — бормочет он.  
— Что?  
Джек изумлен донельзя, кажется, что он ослышался.  
— Ну, не совсем считал… Обычно я думал про полеты, или про то, что хорошо, что парни заметили меня с девушкой, или про что-нибудь еще… Это помогало, — объясняет Фред, и Джек смеется.  
Просто не может удержаться. Становится легко и свободно, словно не было никаких раздумий и не раздирали душу сомнения. И азарт все еще бурлит в крови, не давая опомниться, толкая на безрассудство. Уже не важно, что он два часа думал, как признаться Фреду, и только раз позволил себе представить, как они касаются друг друга, и дальше совместной мастурбации его фантазии не заходили. Уже совсем не странно, что он хочет пойти дальше. И уже не странно, что Фред, кажется, готов с ним согласиться.  
Фред упирается руками в постель, садится с ним нос к носу, его расставленные колени упираются под руки Джека.  
— Давай уже, Джек, пока мой рекорд не упал до семнадцати секунд.  
— Считать самолеты не помогает? — игриво уточняет Джек.  
— С тобой я не хочу думать даже о самолетах, — серьезно отвечает Фред.  
Джек согласно тянется к его губам — сейчас не хочется думать даже о самолетах.

Джек представляет, как это должно быть, правда, чисто теоретически, но его это не пугает. Все начинается с теории — конструкция самолета, подготовка к полетам, тактика боя. Немного смущает, что по данному вопросу и теории как-то маловато, но Фред глядит на него открыто и жарко, и Джек думает, что вместе они точно разберутся. Немного смущает, что Фред смотрит, как он достает баночку с вазелином и зачерпывает его пальцами, следит за его рукой, ныряющей между его расставленных ног, даже приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть.  
Теоретически Джек предполагает, что должен не только касаться влажной, горячей кожи промежности, гладить и кружить вокруг входа, должен не просто скользнуть внутрь в удивительно гладкое, тесное нутро. Он должен растянуть, подготовить, но Фред, закусив губу, всеми силами старается не напрягаться, едва его палец оказывается внутри. Это неправильно, даже если в паху уже сводит от предвкушения. Он еще может остановиться, знает, что может.  
Фред откидывается на спину и вскидывает бедра.  
— Еще, — хрипло произносит он, и Джек подчиняется раньше, чем успевает сказать о своих сомнениях вслух.  
Он не очень силен в анатомии, Фред, видимо, тоже, так что происходящее удивляет их обоих. Джек чувствует, как что-то набухает под пальцами, и, когда он проводит по этому месту, Фред не может сдержать дрожь и еле сдерживает стон.  
— Еще.  
Фред озвучивает то, что Джек с трудом удерживает под контролем.  
От возбуждения ведет так, что приходится останавливаться и пережидать, чтобы не сорваться. Направить себя рукой и замереть, толкнуться вперед, совсем немного, и снова остановиться, давая привыкнуть им обоим. Фред кусает губы, но каждый раз чуть подается навстречу Джеку, а потом послушно замирает вместе с ним.  
Луна постепенно уходит, утягивая за собой остатки света. В тень погружаются плечи Фреда и дергающийся кадык на напряженной шее, задранный подбородок и закушенные губы. Когда Джек входит в него целиком, они оба укутаны темнотой, в которой различимы только очертания.  
Пот струится по спине от напряжения, но Джек не позволяет себе двигаться, еще нет, он ждет, пока Фред не будет готов, хотя каждая секунда ожидания дается с все большим трудом. Тяжело сохранять неподвижность, когда все тело протестует, а разум почти не в состоянии держать его под контролем и вот-вот сдастся совсем. Хоть как-то отвлечься от Фреда невозможно. Не самолеты же считать, в самом деле! Даже отравлять себя сомнениями как-то не получается. Трудно упрекать себя в том, что происходит, когда в душе нет ни капли раскаяния.  
В комнате душно, словно воздух застыл вместе с ними. Каждый вздох — через силу, и ноздри щекочет аромат желания — тягучий, мускусный, но им хочется дышать и дышать, заполнить им легкие и пустить по венам, подгоняя кровь. Гулко отдается стук чужого сердца в груди, как ровный звук мотора, набравшего обороты.  
Джек чувствует, как Фред сглатывает и втягивает носом воздух, и, нагнувшись, находит его рот своими губами. Фред гладит его по шее и жарко целует в ответ. А потом Джек уже и не помнит, кто из них двигается первым, словно дав отмашку отпустить тормоза.  
Теоретически для него не должно быть ничего принципиально нового в этом чисто физическом акте. Он же не мальчишка, впервые познавший близость. Но разве кто-то из инструкторов в летной школе описывал, как замирает от восторга сердце при взлете или как превращается в ледяной комок, когда идешь в атаку лоб в лоб? Разве хоть один полет в точности повторяет другой? Это может быть рутина, когда ощущаешь только усталость, или это бой, в котором нервное напряжение глушит страх и остальные чувства. И лишь иногда — это чистый восторг, когда паришь над землей, словно птица, расправившая крылья. Об этом узнаешь, только когда сам садишься за штурвал.  
Пот течет по виску, щекочет, отвлекает. Джек встряхивает головой, не в силах оторвать руки от Фреда; не помогает, только новая капля, щекоча, прокладывает дорожку по его щеке. Фред тянет к себе его голову, губами собирает пот и дышит, горячо и громко, у самого уха; стискивает ногами его бедра, не прекращая подаваться вверх.  
Нет мысли не ответить, нет смысла в сомнениях, и нет силы, способной остановить Джека сейчас. Фред стонет слишком громко, выгибая спину, и Джек затыкает его рот своим ртом, отпускает ненадолго и снова приникает к его губам.  
Фред закидывает руку ему на шею, другой — обхватывает себя, и темнота разрывается яркими вспышками перед глазами.

Прямоугольник двери на веранду еле виден на фоне ночного неба; воздух еще тяжелый, но уже ощущается движение ветра — легкой зябью по разгоряченной коже, еле ощутимым запахом океана и шелестом пальмовых листьев с пляжа. Джека клонит в сон, Фред прижимается к нему, горячий и влажный, мерно дышит в шею и, кажется, уже спит.  
Джек думает, что, наверное, это не самый умный его поступок. Через пару недель они вернутся в море, и для любого из них каждый бой может стать последним.  
Он невольно прижимает Фреда к себе сильнее, и тот немного ерзает, что-то бормочет, сбитый с ровного ритма сна. Джек замирает, ждет, пока снова не выровняется его дыханье, потом легко поглаживает по плечу и шее.  
Да. Возможно, не стоило выяснять, что означают его чувства к Фреду, не время и не место, но Джек ни о чем не жалеет, не здесь и не сейчас, не когда они рядом. «К черту войну», — думает он.  
Его ладонь колют короткие волосы на затылке Фреда, а у груди так спокойно и удивительно привычно бьется чужое сердце.  
К черту войну. Сегодня они еще живы, а завтра — еще целый день, когда можно не думать о том, что их ждет впереди, и ночь, которую никто не сможет отнять.  
Глаза закрываются, устав смотреть в чернильную темноту. Завтра у них точно есть.


End file.
